


Unravel Me

by RiceBunnies



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBunnies/pseuds/RiceBunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much great potential was what Ana Kuya had said to her but what Alina didn't know was that 'great potential' was about pleasuring men for money, but if it was what made Ana happy then Alina would do as she wished. Living most of her life in a whore house, can Alina free herself from the invisible chains that Ana has on her or can a mysterious man unravel the truth for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_A great fire rose high in the sky as she watched a small house burn. The roof with the slats that were old and ratty threatened to collapse in at any moment, windows shattered into tiny raindrops of glass; as if the house were crying from the pain that was being conflicted on it. Red and orange screamed out the windows as heat radiated off the burning house but all she did was sit and watch as the old, brown house turned into a malicious black before her eyes._

_The little girl, with the tiny tore up doll that was clutched into her hands, beheld the sight; ignoring the people that were witnessing the scene also._

_“Poor thing; was she the only one to survive this?” A voice whispered to her left._

_“What a shame if she did,” someone answered._

_“Someone should help the poor child,” someone else said yet, no one came to her side. No one asked if she was alright or was hurt. No one was there for her. That is until a women walked up to the poor girl who stared at the fire as if she was in a trance._

_“Is this your house, little one?” the women asked. The little girl nodded, not looking at the women at all. “Are you the only one that got out?” Another nod. “I see.”_

_“What do you want, lady?” the little girl asked the women none too nicely._

_“Come live with me,” the women said. The little girl finally turned her head to look at the women. Live with her? Such an insane question to be answered hastily. “It’s obvious that your parents did not make it out alive and your house will soon be turned to ashes, which will leave you homeless and also an orphan.”_

_The girl opened her mouth but then closed it and frowned. What would this woman want to do anything with her? “Why should I? I don’t know who you are, none the less deserve your kindness. I haven’t done anything to have such kindness be put on me.”_

_“Such a beautiful young girl as you shouldn’t be left homeless at such an early age. I see potential in you, little one. Such great potential,” the woman cupped the young one’s face. “Now, will you come with me?”_

_The woman held out a hand and the little girl took it without hesitation. She helped the girl stand up and then started walking away._

_“What do you think you are doing?!” someone yelled out and the two stopped. “I know what you plan on doing to her when she gets older, Ana. Do not bring her into that life.”_

_“And yet you let me claim her. You had the opportunity to see to this girl but gave me the honor to her first.” The woman, Ana, said in a hard voice._

_“No I won’t allow it.” The same voice said and then started to walk to them, “Come now, girl, come with me.” However, the little girl clutched Ana’s hand and hid her tiny face into the soft skirts of Ana’s dress._

_“The girl has decided to stay with me. Now let’s go little one. We have much ahead of us.” As they walked away, the little girl looked back at the fire. It was dying down slowly but she remembered all too well. That she wanted something that was too far for her to reach. That once she reached for the object she wanted, it would knock over the candle. The candle that was on her book shelf; the same candle that fell and started the fire she was unaware of. The fire that got her parent’s killed. They were dead because all she wanted was the doll that was clutched in her other hand. The one that would help her through the dark that she was so afraid of whenever her parents’ were too busy._

_The fire that she had caused and was walking away from._

_The little girl could feel the woman that did not want her to go with Ana stare after her. If she would have known what Ana had in store for her, she would’ve run to that woman. She would’ve run away from Ana but she didn’t._

_She did the idiotic choice and stayed with Ana. The woman that helped her. The woman that saw potential in her. The woman that would be her nightmare._

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t eat so much, my dear. Your figure will be distasteful.” Ana, who was writing something down in a notebook, said to the form that had put down a piece of bread that she longed for.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be thoughtless,” the girl softly replied and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ana looked up at the girl and sighed. She stood up from her spot and made her way to the brown haired girl. “Oh, my dear Alina; there is no reason to apologize to me. Just promise to watch what you eat from now on.” Ana cupped the side of Alina’s face.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alina replied.

“That’s my girl. So obedient; that is why you are my favorite,” Ana smiled and pinched Alina’s cheek, turning the pale flesh into a blush. “Now, it’s time for you to get back to work. You have a client coming in a couple of minutes. You must prepare yourself before his arrival.” Ana walked back to her desk and continued on writing.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alina said and walked out of the office that she had been occupied in.

Eighteen year old Alina Starkov walked to her assigned room and pampered herself to be presentable. As Alina grew up, she started to learn who Ana was and also what she did. Ana Kuya, who had taken her to a so called “home”, was the owner of a whore house. A whore house that Alina had to be a part of. At first, Alina was horrified at what she had gotten herself into but the thought of being homeless and being an orphan had terrified her even more. Ana had been so kind to her and she did not want to leave the woman that had put a roof over her head, even if it was a whore house roof. So she had stayed and followed Ana’s every instructions and orders.

In the beginning she was to do servant work. Cleaning the hallways of any grime that was spotted and run errands for Ana anytime there was one. Around the age of thirteen, she started her training on pleasuring men. At the exact age of fifteen, she had her first client and lost her innocence and since then, she has been pleasuring men for money.

After her first client, Alina had felt dirty but Ana had reassured her that she was proud of her on making much money for her. Alina would continue this life style just to make Ana happy, no matter how dirty she felt.

However, she did not have many men to have to pleasure. That from being the adopted daughter of Ana Kuya which had scared men on wanting to have any interaction with Alina with the thought of hurting her and being in the midst of Ana’s wrath on damaging her precious child. And also that there were other girls’ that were more beautiful than Alina was to be played around with.

Alina snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and a burly man stepping in. She took a deep breath in and stood.

“How long are you gonna take, girly? I haven’t got all day,” the man stated to her and grabbed Alina and pushed her roughly on the bed.

_Don’t worry Alina, she will be happy after seeing how much money you have made after this, the voice in Alina’s head said. Yeah, she’ll be happy with me…_

* * *

 

“ _Moi Soverennyi_ , your mother has asked me to tell you that she would like to see you at this moment,” a servant bowed to the man that was reading a book in the library.

“Tell her that I am busy,” the man said without much care and flipped the page of his book.

“ _Moi Soverennyi_ , please. Your mother would like to speak to you of something important.” The servant said.

The man sighed and closed the book. “Fine, tell her I will be there in a moment.” And with that, the servant left. The man ran a hand through his black locks and sighed once more. “What does she want this time, “he said to himself and made his way to his mother’s office.

As he opened the door, he heard his mother talking on the telephone with someone. He quietly shut the door and took a seat across from her.

“Yes, I will have it sent to you as soon as possible. Yes, thank you. It is nice to see us in business together from now on. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and looked at her son.

“Aleksander.”

“You have called me here for something more important than my reading? It better not be a waste of my time,” the man, Aleksander, said.

“I need you to run an errand for me over in Keremzin. A business partner of ours is having a meeting and sadly I cannot make it. So I will need you to go in place of me and confirm the deal,” his mother said.

“How long will I be gone?” Aleksander asked as he crossed his arms. It wasn’t like he didn’t like doing errands for his mother but the thought of leaving his mother alone made him uncomfortable. When she had gone outside the city to do business deals, she always took him but now that she is making him go himself stirred something in him.

“A couple of weeks at best but depending on what happens, it could be longer.”

“What will you be doing?”

“I have to watch over the business.”

“Bullshit. What are you not telling me?” Aleksander stared straight into his mother’s eyes. He saw something, a secret of some sorts, that crossed her eyes.

His mother sighed. “It isn’t long that you will be taking over once I am gone and it seems that that moment will be coming soon.”

“What do you mean soon?” Aleksander questioned, sitting straighter in the chair.

“My time is coming, my son, and you have to be prepared to take over no matter what.” His mother folded her hands together on her desk.

It was obvious that the head of the Morozava business, Baghra Morozova, in Os Alta was getting older. The gray streaks in her hair emphasizing her age. Even so, she still had the sharp eye and tongue when it came to business, but no one was invincible to age and time. Aleksander could see the wrinkles that started to appear on her tanned face and the dark eye bags that hung like sacks.

“Will you be okay by yourself here?” he asked her.

“Of course I will be, boy.” She replied but gave a small smile.

“ _Madraya_ ,” he said.

“Aleksander, I will be okay. If there is anything, you can call me,” she reassured him.

Even if the two had problems with each other from time to time, it did not cut the love that the two had. The love of a mother and son. She was all he had in his life. A father that wasn’t in the picture; that had ran away after finding out that the women he had tumbled with was pregnant with him. He swore that he would protect her and be there for her.

“If you say so. But if anything happens, call me right away and I will be back here as fast as I can,” Aleksander reached to cup her bony hands into his slender ones.

“Of course.”

“When do I leave than?”

“In two days. I suggest you go pack your things right now while I assign who is to go with you,” his mother patted her son’s cheek.

“All right.” He said and left his mother.

* * *

 

Alina watched in the mirror as the man buttoned up the last button on his shirt and then threw a tied condom in the small trash bin by the door. He gave a glance at her and dug into his pockets.

“Here, you’ve earned it.” He said and tossed her a rolled stack of money. She turned around in time to catch the small thing and held it close to her. “It’s nice doing business with you.” He headed for the door but Alina caught the small gold ring that he secretly slipped back on his left ring finger. A shudder went down her spine. It always bothered the fact that some of the men that she had slept with were married but she could not do anything about it.

She stood up and leaned her head against the wall and slid down it. Alina had always done this after every client she had. She took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. _It’s to make her happy…_

After her little episode, Alina tugged her silk robe tighter to her body and went to find Ana. Her feet echoed down the long hallway that was lined with doors of others that were busy with their own clients. She was glad that the walls were packed thick so she couldn’t hear much from inside the rooms.

Alina jumped at the sound of a door opening with a bang and a girl that was slightly taller than her looked down the hallway; her red hair sashaying as she moved her head around.

“Genya,” Alina said and the girl, Genya, looked at her with a surprised look.

“Alina.” Genya went up to Alina and hugged her. “What are you up to?”

“I think that’s my question to ask,” Alina smiled as she pulled back to look at her best friend.

Genya was the number one girl that was frequently booked with clients. She was beautiful; everything about her was beautiful. From her striking red hair to her bright amber eyes to her body that girls would die for. But even so, it didn’t benefit the girl at all. She was just a trophy that men wanted to claim. Genya was the first friend that she had ever made when she entered the house. Even though Genya was a few years older than her, the two had become close. At first, Alina was afraid of the girl who was always excited about something and smiled nonstop but over time they had gotten to know each other and eventually work together.

“I’m just seeing if my schedules clear for today,” Genya answered and, once more, looked down the hallway at the blackboard with every girl’s name and schedules. She sighed, “I thought this one was my last one but I have another one coming in at seven. Why can’t Ana close early today? It’s not like closing early will get her killed or something. She needs to understand that I personally need some more beauty sleep.”

Alina laughed, “I don’t think she’ll ever understand, Genya.”

“You’re right on that. The old hag doesn’t even do anything but sit all day maybe take a shot from time to time too.” Genya sneered. She couldn’t blame for how Genya felt about Ana. In a way, Genya was forced to be here. She was a servant at the Lantsov mansion until the man that was in charge of the Lantsov family sold her off to the whore house for a large amount of money.

“Are you sure you’re not just out here to see if David stopped by again?” Alina questioned her best friend with a smirk. She watched as Genya blushed and turned away.

“It’s not my fault that the electricity here is shitty and always need to be fixed by him. But even so, he is nice to look at,” Genya softly said.

“Yeah, if you’re into guys with shaggy hair and only talks about anything that deals with science,” Alina fired back. David was an engineer that stopped by frequently to fix the electricity whenever it started to act up. But even with his downplayed looks, he caught the eye of her beautiful best friend.

“Don’t get me started on how I want him to talk nerdy to me,” Genya said as she fanned herself.

Alina scoffed, “As much as I like to imagine that, I have to see Ana.”

Genya made a face but then nodded, “Okay, I’ll see you tonight.” With that Genya returned to her room and Alina walked to Ana’s office.

When Alina arrived in front of the doors, she gave two rapid knocks and waited. The door opened and Ana smiled as she saw her precious daughter. She gestured her to come in and sit down.

“Alina, how was your client?” Ana asked as she sat next to Alina on the leather couch.

“The same like any other clients,” Alina replied and held out the rolled money. Ana’s eyes lit up and took the money from her hand.

“Good girl,” she said and patted Alina on the top of her head. Alina smiled at the praise she got. “I think this is the best you’ve done so far.”

“Thank you.” Alina looked up and saw that her adoptive mother’s eye weren’t focused on her but on the money. She frowned but if the money made her happy than Ana could look at the money all she wanted.

“No, my dear, thank you,” Ana caressed Alina’s face. For some reason, the look on Ana’s face sent shivers through her body but Alina pushed them away and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler than an actual chapter. I wanted to get down how each character works and acts and I mainly focused on Aleksander's personality in this one. It's more interesting near the end, in my opinion, but I hope you all like this chapter.

It had taken a week to get to Keremzin from Os Alta. Within that time, Aleksander went over documents and letters in his manila folder his mother gave to him. He even practiced what he was to say to the head of the business even though he did not have to. The only reason was that his mind kept wandering off to his mother and the way she had told him that he was to be running the business soon – very soon. It had bothered him that she was so _blunt_ about it. Did she not know that without her at his side, there was no reason to continue on? That she was all he had? He shook his head at the thought and continued on the task at hand.

Once he had arrived at Keremzin, the driver quickly made it to his side of the car and opened the door for him. As he stepped out of the car the humidity slapped his face with the intensity of it. Before leaving on the business trip, his mother kindly gave him all extra information on what kind of man the head of Keremzin was and hinted to him that it would be an easy deal.

“At least she could’ve told me how damn hot it was here,” Aleksander said irritably as he loosened his tie a bit. He’d always dislike wearing any tie around his neck; it made him feel like he was on a leash of some sort but his mother pushed him into wearing one for today.

He looked up at the building that was ahead of him and grimaced at it. It was too bright and flashy compared to the surroundings which were all dull and gray. It vaguely reminded him of the Lantsov house that was few miles from the Morozova Business – both grand and ugly. His thoughts were cut short when a man in a navy suit strutted down the path to where he was standing. Aleksander quickly tightened his tie and put on a fake smile.

“Ah, Aleksander Morozova; how nice to meet you in person,” the man said with a huge grin and clasped his hands in a furious handshake.

“It is an exceptional honor to meet you too,” Aleksander said.

“Well, of course you are; we are making a business deal, are we not?” the head of the Keremzin business, Duke Keramsov, laughed. Aleksander’s smile tightened but didn’t falter.

Aleksander did not like Duke Keramsov. In the past, he had witness the Duke try to bankrupt the Morozova business in many ways but always tended to fail in the end and now they were having a business deal? He was glad that he read over the papers to know that this deal was an important one. Important enough to bypass what had happened in the past.

“Shall we go inside and talk over our deal?” Duke Keramsov asked Aleksander.

“Well, of course.” Aleksander said and the two started walking up the trail to the building. As they walked, he couldn’t help but look at the surroundings more. He saw a few pedestrians walk on the sidewalks but what struck him most were the sunken in eyes, the dark shadows that caressed the underside of their eyes, and how they all carried themselves: pitiful and weary. He even saw children with the same appearance. _Such a poor way to treat your people but what other way to treat otkazat’sya?_

Duke Keramsov seemed to trace his sight and said, “These poor people don’t have decent jobs to pay off for themselves and their families. It’s a hard life here. There aren’t enough jobs with good pay and growing their own crops aren’t as easy as growing them in the North District.”

 _Ah, I remember reading that the North District has better weather to grow crops than the South District._ Aleksander thought.

The two Districts of Keremzin were very different. The North is richer and more productive than the South. Without Duke Keramsov living in the South District then the South would’ve been in shambles or far worse than it already is. However, even with the Duke here, it wasn’t any better in his eyes. Now a curiosity of what was in the North itched at him.

“Such a shame,” Aleksander finally commented.

“A shame indeed, but there’s nothing much I can do now but after our deal I can give these people the life they want.” For a man who wanted to bankrupt the Morozova Business, he thought about his people with such sincere.

“Why give them what they want? Can’t they earn it themselves?” The two paused at walking and looked at each other with an intense stare.

“Like I said, there aren’t as much here as it is in the North. I have to help these people to have faith in this District or else everything will deteriorate even more.”

“They are mere _otkazat’sya_ , are they not?” Aleksander sneered. He had always thought that everyone had their own business to handle. That one did not need the help of another to build them up.

“No they are not _otkazat’sya_. They are people. People who have their livelihoods in disarray and are in dire need of help. They have done all they can for themselves and have deemed that they need help. Help from someone that is willing. And I am far more willing to help them in any way I can. Now, you might think of me as a greedy man that’s hungry for money but I do it to help these people; _my_ people.” The air around them had become thick from the intensity of the conversation. “I may not know much of you but I know enough that you grew up doing things yourself. Learning things yourself but your mother had been by your side also to help you through that process. Does that not make you an _otkazat’sya_ as well?”

It was a challenge, Aleksander determined. To challenge his place, his title but he wasn’t going to have this. He knew when to put an end to things when they are needed to end and he was the one to end it. “It is obvious that we have different viewpoints but I stand where I believe is what I think it is. We both know that I didn’t come all the way here to have a conversation about your people and who they are, so how about we continue our business deal that we agreed on and put this petty quarrel aside.”

Duke Keramsov gave him a glare and a breath out his nose. “Fine, let’s continue this but may I remind you that if you bring up my people again, I’ll not only end this deal but you too.”

“Is that a threat?” Aleksander questioned.

“What else would you think it was?”

“Now, what would you do? Try to bankrupt our business? Or better yet, kill me?” Aleksander pushed.

“If you don’t shut your mouth, I can have that arranged with one phone call.”

“There’s no need of that now. We have a deal to arrange, don’t we?” He gave a smile to the Duke that sent him off guard for a second, but he regained his being and sighed.

“Yes, we do. How about we head inside now,” Duke Keramsov walked off into the building not waiting for Aleksander who still had a slight smile. _Interesting; he’s gonna be fun to play with._

Aleksander then followed the Duke into the building.

* * *

 

_One week later_

A week had passed since the business arrangement and it had all gone by his plan. It had gone better than he expected. Even after their little quarrel, they had agreed on their own terms that they had stated through the paper and phone and abided to them easily.

Now, in front of lawyers and other business witnesses; they shook hands to conceal their business deal and new partnership.

Duke Keramsov clapped Aleksander’s shoulder, “I know we had a bit of an argument in the beginning but I think we can surpass that with our new friendship. And with this new friendship, we celebrate.”

“Celebrate?”

“Yes, celebrate. You still have to stay here for a couple more weeks to look through papers and organize things so why not celebrate early?”  he explained.

“I don’t think anything we do will make me actually ‘celebrate’ at all,” Aleksander said in a bored tone.

“Now that’s where you’re wrong. I already organized a little fun up in the North for us and some of the guys here.”

“And what would that be?” Aleksander questioned with a raise of a brow.

“That is a surprise,” he laughed and walked off.

“I don’t think anything you have up your sleeve can surprise me,” Aleksander muttered but he had no choice but to accompany the Duke and his friends up North. “What do you have up your sleeve with this ‘celebration’?”

* * *

 

A whore house; he wanted to celebrate at a whore house. Who did that man take him for? He had much better business with anyone that wasn’t involved with selling themselves off to malicious men that predated on women for fun.

Before they had arrived here, they had gone to a nearby bar for drinks. Aleksander had only accepted two drinks from the Duke and watched as the rest drunk themselves to insanity. Then, the Duke had led them here; a whore house.

“Now, we really celebrate!” the Duke exclaimed with drunk vigor and started to walk towards the entrance. Everyone else had started to near the entrance except Aleksander – which the Duke had noticed.

“Morozova! Are you not coming? I paid for everyone’s own girl. Even you!” Duke Keramsov yelled.

Before he could answer back, his phone started to ring. “Sorry, phone call,” Aleksander said and walked a few steps away from the place.

“You better come in here and have fun after that call then.” The Duke said and then disappeared inside.

“Aleksander,” his mother’s voice was sharp as she said his name.

“ _Madraya_ ,” Aleksander answered back.

“How is the business deal going? Is everything going smoothly and according to plan?”

“Yes, it’s all going well. In the last few weeks, I can get more out of the deal from him. The man’s full of himself and easily deceived; with just the right words, I can get him to give over all of Keremzin,” he said. The Morozova Business is a strong business and whenever they want something, they get. How did one think that they were so wealthy and beneficial? Not from some mere deal with another business. No, they had snuck themselves into the deeps of their business partners to get what they want.  To make their business the best in a way that was stealthy. Like a shadow.

“Good, good,” his mother said slowly, as if contemplating on his words. “What are you doing now?”

Aleksander scoffed, “The man wanted to go out to celebrate our deal together. Took  me and some other men from the business deal to get drunk and go to a whore house.”

“A whore house?” his mother’s tone was surprising.

“You know me better than anyone that I would not find any type of joy being with women that may have been diseased. No less sleep around with then,”  he said with a bit of disgust.

“I know, boy. However, you still want to get Keremzin? Then do as he has asked of you. Whatever he brings you, be grateful; put on a fake smile. I don’t care, as long as you earn his trust to get more out of this deal then abide by his words.”

“You’re telling me to actually sleep with whoever is in there?” Aleksander growled.

“No, you don’t have to sleep with anyone. Pretend if you don’t want to do anything with whoever is in there waiting for you. As if you would know what to do with a girl in the first place,” he heard his mother mutter the last sentence and he clenched his jaw as he watched a bystander enter the whore house.

“Fine, I’ll give updates on my progress then.”

“Good, now off you go.”

“I’ll make you proud, _madraya_.” He said.

She coughed a horrendous cough on the other end, “You already have.” The line went dead after that.

Aleksander sighed and looked back at the whore house. He walked to the entrance and opened the door. The inside looked more pleasant then the outside had. With its bronze walls lined with white beads and a chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. It had looked like a regular house but unfortunately this house had many sins with what they were doing.

“Hello, how may I help you?” a woman at the front desk smiled at him.

“I’m here with Duke Keramsov,” Aleksander slowly said and looked down the long corridor to his right which were lined with doors.

“Ah, sorry. I had just put the previous man before you in your room but don’t worry I’ll ring up a girl for you,” she said and walked over to a wall with a phone. She picked it up and dialed a number and waited for an answer.

 _A waste of my time…_ Aleksander sighed irritably. If he didn’t had this business deal then he would’ve been gone a long time ago.

“Hello, Alina?” the women said all of the sudden. “We have a client and I accidentally gave away his room to another person so do you think you can take care of him tonight?” Aleksander silently shuddered by the wording.  “Okay, thanks.” She hung up the phone.

She looked back at him and pointed down the corridor. “Go straight down the hall and it’s the last door on the left”

“Thanks,” he said impassively and walked in the direction she had pointed to. He sighed heavily. _May as well get this over with_. As he walked down the corridor, a door opened who reveal Duke Keramsov with a smug smile on his face.

“Ah, Aleksander, finally made it in? I hope you have fun with your girl,” he said.

“Doubtfully,” Aleksander muttered and passed the Duke.

* * *

 

Alina quickly ran around her room in a havoc of trying to get everything cleaned and herself sorted out for her client. She had thought that the last client she had would be the last for the day but then Vasilisa had called her saying that she accidentally gave away some client’s room and now needed her to take care of the said client. She was in her bathroom looking over herself in the full length mirror when she heard the door open and she walked out the bathroom, smoothing down her robe. When she looked up, she stopped suddenly, shocked at her client that was standing in front of her.

He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He had stormy gray eyes and black silky locks of hair that was topped upon his head wildly; as if he ran his hands through it many times. The dark features contrasted with his pale white skin. He was wearing a suit with his tie loosened and the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned to reveal more pale skin.

Through her gawking, she did not notice how his eyes narrowed at her and said, “Are you just going to stand there?” and walked over to the plush arm chair and collapsed on it.

Her mind seemed to click and she stuttered out, “Uh, yeah.” She hesitantly walked over to him and was about to sit on top of his lap until she saw the look he gave her. As if she was a disgusting piece of trash. She stopped herself for a moment but then started again, ignoring the look. _He’s just a customer. He may just be in a bad mood from something earlier_. She slowly sat on his lap and put her hands on his chest. She bit back a gasp at how hard his chest actually was.

Alina noticed how he hadn’t even put his hands on her yet; she looked back at his face and noticed how blank and how bored he was. She tried rolling her hips on his and dragging her fingers up and down his neck. His expression was still the same; he didn’t’ even get excited. He just sat there, looking bored as ever.

“Okay, I know when someone isn’t into something like this when I see them looking like the way you do now,” Alina stated and instantly got off him. His stormy eyes looked up into hers.

“What was obvious? The way I didn’t touch you? Or because I didn’t get a hard on so easily because of those other fools who play around with women here? Please enlighten me,” his voiced dripped with acid.

“If you didn’t want to be here, why did you come?”

“Business deal,” he simply said. “And if I don’t accept this congratulated prize that he has humbly bestowed upon me than he would’ve questioned the deal.” 

“Why didn’t you pretend to just sleep with me?” Alina folder her arms.

“My _madraya_ seems to think that I have no sexual appeal to women and wants me to have fun. Like this is a place that I would want to have fun in,” he muttered the last sentence to himself.

“So you’re here to prove a point or something because your mother thinks you have zero sexual appeal? But you’re needed to be here to make it seem that you’re accepting a “gift” from your business partner?”

“Correct but you don’t need to sound so exasperated.” He said lightly.

“Unbelievable.” She said under her breath. “Well this was a waste of my time.” There was no way on making any money from him. Alina started to walk back to the bathroom, wanting to change and go back to her actual room and sleep the night off but a strong arm hooked around her waist and pulled her back.

“What? Leaving so soon?” his breath whispered by her ear, making her shiver.

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me. Already changing your mind?” Alina asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Since I’m here, may as well blow off steam.” He gripped her waist tightly.

“So you did change your mind.”

“You can say that but it’s more like me wanting to just let off all the shit that’s happened today and why not waste it on someone like you. Because you are a whore right?” she tensed up. “And since you’re a whore, you’re obligated to do whatever I say, correct? Not caring who comes in here to take you. I’m no different but I have my own reasons to want to fuck you senseless unlike those other men who come in here because they actually can’t get a real women to sleep with them so they go to you; a whore.”

His words were sharp and it pierced right through her. Alina’s breathing was unsteady and her mind ran wild. _Say something back, idiot. Punch the living shit out of him, he deserves it. Cry, I dare you to._ Her mind was racing too fast that she almost missed what he said. “You’re okay with that because you have no value at all. You have no respect for your own body and do this out for money because there’s nothing else you can do with your life.” He stated it as a fact. Maybe it was a fact.

_No, you do this because you’re paying back Ana who helped you when you were a child._

“I don’t do this because I want to,” her voice was heavy and dark as she said the words.

“Then why?”

“Because I’m in debt with the owner,” she answered.

“How so?”

“Why would I tell you?” She asked and he walked them backwards until he dropped back down on the armchair, pulling her into his lap.

“It’s either I fuck you or you can tell me your story,” a choice. Alina looked him in the eyes. He still had a bored expression but she saw the glint in his eyes; how excited they look and it wasn’t from being physically close to her and touching her but from their conversation. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you.”

“Good,” he said and she had just registered that one of his hands ran up and down her bare thigh while the other stayed at her waist.

“But first, who are you?” Alina was curious about who this man was. He was obviously different than the other clients she had and it intrigued her.

“Aleksander.”

“Alina.”

He hummed a bit, “Alina, why don’t you start off your story then and maybe I’ll tell you mine.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re trapped here?” was the first thing he said when she had finally ended her story;  having telling her story in a hushed voice while feeling his hand on her plush skin gave her a surprise that he had actually listened till the end.

“I wouldn’t say trapped,” Alina muttered. No, he was right. She _was_ trapped here. _But you want to stay here. Not for you but her, right?_ Her conscious whispered to her. “I’m just staying to repay my debt to her.”

“And this is the best way to show that? Selling yourself to make money that she could earn herself?” his words sunk into her. Maybe it wasn’t the best way but what other ways were there for Alina?

“There wasn’t much choice on my part.” She looked at him and saw the furrow of his brows.

“What I can make out of this is that there _were_ many choices that you could’ve chosen from but you didn’t ask for them.”

“I was a child,” Alina said sternly, her eyes narrowing slightly at him.

“Even as a child, you have a voice. You definitely had a choice but choose the wrong one.” Alina thought back at the women that had spoken against Ana when the fire had happened. How she had a choice to go with Ana or to the women.

“Why are you so interested in this anyway?” Alina chose to reflect his statement with a question; not wanting to give him an honest answer. She pushed herself off of him and crossed her arms.

“I _am_ a business man after all and I’ve learned about having to choose and voice what I want. Even as a child I knew what I wanted, unlike you.”

“Are you trying to gloat or what?” Alina spun to face him and had to crane her head up to look him squarely in the eye.

“I wouldn’t say I’m gloating. I’m just stating.” How she wanted to hit him, to break his perfect nose. But as a child to learn something like that; how old was he when he had mastered to be such an independent person?

“Didn’t have much freedom back then? Having to learn something as a child?”

He shrugged carelessly, “It’s what I’m expected to do.”

“Didn’t you have friends when you were young?”

“Are you turning the tables to get the topic off of yourself?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Would you believe me if I told you I’m interested in you?”  She sat on the edge of her bed and leaned back on it with her hands.

“I wouldn’t normally say yes since I don’t find myself anywhere near interesting however, I wouldn’t have call them ‘friends’.”

“And why is that?”

“Let’s just say they had wanted to use me but that is a story for another day.”  He walked over to where she sat and looked down at her.

“Another day… So you’re coming back here?” she questioned him. Why would he want to come back here? He had made it obvious that he despised this place, had put Alina in her place for being as she is. 

“So it seems. I’ll be staying in the South District of Keremzin for a while until the deal is finished. Maybe I’ll come here to visit you.”

“Don’t you have something better to do than visit a girl that’s trapped inside a whore house?” her tone was light and quiet as she leaned back on her arms.

“So you do admit that you’re trapped.”

“I’m just saying…” Alina trailed off, not knowing how to end her sentence.

She heard him sigh and say, “Other than trying to get my way into the core of this business deal, then no; however, I found you more entertaining than anyone else that I’ve met here,” his voice held a sliver of amusement in it. “And also, I think you’re the _only_ one here that’s decent to talk to.”

Alina was left speechless. He had enjoyed talking to her? She couldn’t believe it but his words contradicted what her thoughts that had reeled through her head.  The next thing he did surprised her even more. He caressed her cheek gently with his right hand and then cupped it. Alina unconsciously leaned into it, admiring the warmness it emanated.

“Would you like me to come back?” he said softly.

“Huh?”

“I want your say in this, too.” He gave a smile that made her heart throb.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want you to come back.” She looked up into his eyes as she said the words and saw his stormy gray eyes glint as he leaned down, his head too close to hers. They were basically breathing each other’s breath.

“Say my name.” He gripped her cheek as if he was desperate.

And because she was the weak one of the two, she obeyed. “Aleksander,” being whispered out of her mouth before she could even think about it. He let out a gust of his breath as he sighed out and leaned closer to her. His mouth next to her ear as he said, “Then I will come back for you, Alina.” He bit her earlobe softly, making her eyes close at the intimacy. Aleksander then straightened up and took his hand off her cheek, putting it in his pockets. “Until then, Alina.” He said and left her. She watched as he closed the door quietly behind him. _What just happened?_

Alina put a hand to her chest, feeling the rapid beat of her heart as it drummed against her ribcage. She then realized that he didn’t tell her about himself and rushed to the door, opening it hastily and looking down the hall to see him strolling casually.

“I thought you were going to tell me about yourself.” She said loudly enough for him to hear.

“I said maybe, dearest Alina,” He had stopped and turned his head to look back at her.

She didn’t say anything, not even knowing _what_ to say. Seeing her struggle for words, he said. “How about I’ll tell you the next time I see you?”

“When will that be?” she questioned, leaning her side against the frame of her door.

“It’ll be a surprise,” Aleksander smiled at her and continued his way out.

“Just so you know, I don’t like surprises,” Alina said mostly to herself but he seemed to pick it up and let out a small laugh but not saying anything. She smiled, blushing a bit before going back into her room.

* * *

“So, how did you like the celebration?” Duke Keramsov asked Aleksander in the car going back to the business. Aleksander looked in disgust at the Duke’s profile; slouching in his seat with his clothes rustled from his activities in the whore house. He also stank of alcohol noting that he had more than what he had at the bar.

Aleksander looked out the window, “She was okay.”

“Okay? I’ll let you know, those girls train at a young age to be the best so that girl you were with shouldn’t have been just okay.”

“Fine, she was… amusing.” Aleksander decided.

“Hmm, should I complain in you stead?” Aleksander scoffed at him. Such an idiotic idea to have been asked. The Duke shrugged and leaned his head back on the seat proceeding to pass out.

“How can people look up to you if you’re like this most of the time?” Aleksander whispered to himself and took out his phone and took a picture. Having a picture like that could make headlines easily. Aleksander decided to save it for later to use against the Duke. However, he seemed to not be able to think about it for long, having his mind drift back to the girl, Alina.

She was a surprise to him. Having to know more than he had thought but still being a naïve girl at the same time. He could make her see the truth. Yes, he could get her to see the whole meaning of what she was doing wasn’t just to make this Ana happy but to be a pawn in her chess board. He smiled. _Just you wait Alina._

* * *

_1 week later_

“Stupid little bitch, do you even know what you’re doing?” her client growled and hit Alina. She put her hands on the arm chair to steady her balance. She kept her head low; it wasn’t something new to her but the pain still etched itself into her face.

“I’m sorry,” she said. He grunted and pushed her to the ground, making her be on her hands and knees as he took her from behind. Alina yelped at the pain of not being able to get use to the new position but didn’t say anything. Alina had not meant to get distracted from her job but thoughts about Aleksander invaded her mind since he had left.

She wondered when he would come back for her like he said. Or was he lying to her? The thoughts wouldn’t go away. It wasn’t long until she thought about him fucking her. What would’ve happened if she had let him have her his way? Would she have enjoyed it? Just thinking about it made her lower abdomen burn strongly.

Her client growled and pushed her upper body to the ground, making Alina whimper. She absent mindedly replaced her client with the image of Aleksander shirtless with sweat running down his masculine chest and abdomen. She bit her lip. She could imagine him leaning behind her to whisper dirty words into her ear and making her feel good. Alina started to feel pleasure burn into her, making her want more but it all ended when her client moaned loudly and slowed down.

He pulled out and took off the condom, throwing it in the trash. He got dressed, leaving her on the ground. He then threw a wad of cash at her before exiting.

Alina say up and gritted her teeth and grabbed her robe from the bed and shrugged it on. She still sat on her knees on the ground. She needed release. Alina wanted to explode from pleasure. Her hand snaked down to her lower area and gasped at the contact. Slowly, she massage her sensitive flesh; letting out a small moan. Again, thoughts of Aleksander came back into her mind. She pretended that it was his fingers that were touching her; closing her eyes to imagine him. “Aleksander,” she breathed out, barely hearing it herself.

“I see someone is sexually frustrated.” The voice startled her and she looked behind her to see him standing in all his glory with that stupid smirk.

She huffed, “It’s not my fault that my last client wasn’t good.”

“Oh, I happened to pass him in the hall. It seems that you have upset him terribly.” Aleksander walked towards her and crouched to be eye level with her. Alina removed her hand, having it nestled between her thighs as she squeezed them together. “Did he do this to you,” his eyes averted to the wound on the corner of her mouth where her client hit her.

“It’s nothing.” Alina shifter her head to the other side so he wouldn’t see it but his hand caught her chin and moved them to meet his. They were inches apart; the aura around them hot. Aleksander leaned in and licked the wound making her flinch.

He didn’t mind and continued his ministrations. He moved his mouth away from her and looked Alina in the eyes. “Would you like me to help your little problem?”

“What?” Alina was dumbfounded.

“I think you know what I’m talking about,” he said and put his hand on her thigh, sending heat to her core. She whimpered accidentally but was the answer to his question. He moved his mouth over hers and Alina closer her eyes as his lips crushed down into hers.

His lips her slightly chapped but soft; they moved slowly against her own as she followed his lead.

Aleksander pulled back and grabbed her so that she her front against the bed, her hands on the edge of it. He bent her body and hooked his arm around her waist, his lips landing on the side of her neck. Her fingers gripped the bed and she stifled back a gasp. It was too hot for her; her mind was in a jumble, not being able to process what was happening.  Alina felt his fingers on her sash, loosening them so he could pull the collar of her robe down her shoulder so he could run his lips down the slope and press hot kisses to her skin.

Was this really happening? Was this a dream? No, it was too real for her. It had to be real. Fingers gripped her thigh tightly and then skimmed her skin lightly, reaching her lower area. He caressed her inner thigh before moving higher and lightly touching the pink flesh.

Alina gasped sharply. It gave him a boost of confidence and his fingers started to massage the area way better than she had. _This feels really good_ , Alina thought. She could feel his breath by her ear as he grabbed her closer to him. “You like this?” he questioned her.  She nodded and dropped her head back so it was lying on his shoulder.

Then, his fingers dipped inside her, starting with two fingers. Alina let out a moan and moved against his fingers.

“I bet you were imagining me when that guy fucked you, huh?” Alina didn’t say anything but whimper and moan. “You wished it was me who was taking you. Was he on the ground while you two were going at it? I know that I could do so much better than he did. Better yet, I could make you feel so much pleasure in any position.” Alina gave a small cry at his words. It turned her on and she couldn’t keep it down.

“You were thinking it was my fingers when you were touching yourself too, didn’t you.” It was a statement which made her eyes go wide. So he had heard her say his name. “Don’t worry, dear Alina, I’ll make you feel good. I promise.” Another finger was inserted in her and she cried out with pleasure.

“Alina what do you want?” he asked her.

“Faster,” she panted out.

“You’re not answering my question,” he said and to emphasize his point, he stopped moving his fingers. She whined at the loss of pleasure. “Answer it.”

“I want you to go faster,” she ground out and he smiled.

“Good girl,” he obliged her request. “But I don’t think that’s all you want. Tell me Alina, what does your heart desire.”

_Everything. I want you to take me,_ Alina answered in her head but was too ashamed to say it out loud.

“Too shy to say it out loud? So be it,” he said, picking her up and throwing Alina on the bed so that the bottom half of her dangled off the bed. He supported her legs on his shoulders and gave her a wicked smiled before diving his head into her lower lips. Alina screamed out in pleasure; her hands flying down to his head and scratching it in pleasure. His tongue dove into her as his fingers worked on her clit.

It was too much for Alina to handle, she moaned and screamed.

“Say my name,” she heard from him as he paused his ministrations. “Scream or moan it out. Just same my name,” it was a demand and Alina being weak in her mind screamed his name again and again; encouraging him to go faster and roughly. Alina cried about how much pleasure she was receiving. She could feel her climax rising like a tide ready to crash down. She wanted, no _needed_ this.

“Aleksander, please,” she cried to him, gripping his head with her hands. He then rose from his position and leaned over her on the bed, lying basically on top of her as his fingers replaced his tongue and pumped into her roughly. Alina moaned but was muffled by his lips as they crushed against hers.

The tide of pleasure then crashed down into her as Alina cried and moaned out, squeezing her thighs together as she came into his hand. Her back arched as she yelled out. Alina felt blinded and numb, as she buzzed with release. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to regain her breathing back to normal. She could feel Aleksander’s hand gently run up and down her thigh as she calmed herself.

“How do you feel? Tired?” he asked. Alina nodded, giving out a yawn. He caressed the side of her face and said, “Rest.”

“But what about you?” Alina questioned, her brows furrowing.

“What about me. Just seeing you like this is enough.” He answered.

Alina was in shock but didn’t do anything as her eyes began to shut on herself and sleep came along and brought her to a comfortable rest.


End file.
